Storm in an Italian Teacup
by CameelTea
Summary: Lucas Brothers. Kevin, Joe, and Nick are all normal guys from NJ. Except that they're all secret agents.But when a foreign exchange student, a top secret mission, and love issues enter the picture their worlds will be turned upside. KevinOC and JoeOC
1. You can judge me by my cover

We snickered in the late hour

_We snickered in the late hour. It was at least 2 in the morning and thoughts of how devious my brothers and I were being ran through my minds. After a successful attempt to steal a forbidden book, perhaps if it wasn't forbidden to us children such a large and dull covered book wouldn't have interested us in the least, we stayed up into the morning hours to venture into the stories it told. _

_"This is a bad idea" my older sister muttered to us in the utter silence. _

_She was met with four pairs of eyes but the attention was quickly stolen from her when we heard loud, angry, footsteps coming towards us down the hall._

_"Quick! Get into bed!" my older brother demanded in a harsh whisper as he shut the book and slid it underneath our armoire. _

_We all scurried towards our beds. My brothers and sister made managed quickly while I grabbed the candlestick off the ground and took a deep breath to blow out the small flame that burned on the tip of the wick. The air got caught in my throat as I saw the door open, a small crack of light pouring in from the hall. _

_The air hurried out of my lungs and the flame went out before anyone could enter the room all my siblings and I shared._

_Whoosh._

I often remembered the experience of stealing the book. That was one of the first times my siblings and I felt justified to do something that was against the house rules. Well rules quickly turned into laws and we were turning into regulars at the police station. Like now for example, I was sitting in the principal's office.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I listened to Mr. Teri lecture me. My poor distressed mother sat next to me, the color was draining from her face slowly. Something I don't understand is if I get in trouble with the police why should I get in trouble at school too? I mean today is Monday morning; I was arrested Sunday morning so it wasn't even a school day!

"You've been suspended twice, Ms. Frusciante" Mr. Teri stated, "You've missed so much school that you're sure to fail the eleventh grade, not to mention that you're barely a D in all your classes except physical education where you are an F student. It seems that you're working more on your criminal record than your school records".

Yes, my last name is Frusciante. No, I'm not related to John.

I shrugged and my mother slapped the back of my head.

"Haven't I taught you better? How dare you take this so lightly!" she yelled.

Mr. Teri sighed, "Obviously your daughter is the problem here, I don't question your parenting skills, Mrs. Frusciante".

"Please call me Naomi, or Ms. Berci" my mother smiled weakly.

I made a face, were they flirting? During a parent-principal meeting?

"I think I might have something that would help your daughter, Naomi" Mr. Teri said.

"What would that be?" my mother answered.

"A foreign-exchange program, she'd spend 4 months in a different country and maybe that would teach her a lesson" Mr. Teri suggested.

Four Months?! In a different country?! Hell No!

"Can't you just give me detention till I graduate? Or maybe suspend me for a month? Or expel me or something please Mr. Teri anything but that!" I begged.

"Ms. Frusciante seems to agree that the exchange program is a horrible punishment." He said and looked to my mother for agreement.

"Mom! Please, if you love me you'll let me stay here" I begged.

She was silent; all that could be heard in the room was the clock ticking. She played with her bracelet and then glanced to the clock.

"How much would it cost?" she asked and I groaned in defeat.

"All you would pay for is her transportation to the other country, if you need financial help I'll see what the school and the receiving family can do. I'm sure we can all benefit from a little time away from Ms. Frusciante" he commented.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I snapped.

"Christina!" my mother scolded.

I held my tongue from cursing out my mother.

"Alright then, I will make arrangements and Christina will be departing the country soon then" Mr. Teri smiled kindly towards both of us.

"Thank you, Mr. Teri" my mom said.

"Please, call me Bernard" he responded, "Perhaps we can see each other under some better circumstances once Christina has been taken care of?"

"Perhaps" my mother responded kindly, "But, I don't think my time is quite up yet."

We all turned and through the window on the door leading into the office we could see one of my two younger brothers sitting in a chair and chewing gum.

"Kyle" my mother mumbled before I started walking to the doorway.

I quickly spun around and pointed accusingly at Mr. Teri, "You stay the fuck away from my mom when I'm not here ok, _Bernard_?"

"Christina!" my mom scolded once more but I just glared at my principal.

"Ms. Frusciante, please don't have me bring in security to escort you out of my office. Your brother already caused enough grief for Mr. Vale." Mr. Teri responded.

Without another word I turned and left the office, spying my brother sitting in one of the small plastic chairs children who misbehaved were forced to sit in. I stopped in front of my brother and held out my hand.

"Gum" I demanded and he slapped a small square into my hand.

"So what did they say?" he asked.

"They're shipping me off to another country" I scowled.

"Oh, damn. Sorry." He frowned, "Do you think you'll be sent somewhere really shitty like South Africa or Iraq?"

"Dunno" I shrugged.

"Do you think you'll be able to get out of it?" he asked.

"Maybe, I've considered committing suicide or maybe getting sentenced to a few months in prison" I smirked.

"Hmm prison, cause there you could be in the country and we could go visit you" my 14 year old brother just told me I should get sentenced to jail, wow.

"Thanks for the advice, so anyway why are you in here?" I asked.

"I poured ink all over my teacher's desk during break" he smiled.

"Nice" I smiled back and we high-fived before I walked out of the office.

I walked towards my mom's silver Volkswagen and sat in the passenger's seat while playing with the radio.

Why was in the principal's office you ask? Here, let me retell the story.

_It was Saturday night. There were little words being exchanged by all of us. By us I mean my older brother and sister. My two younger brothers were forced to stay at home because unlike when we were 7 and reading books in the dark this was much more serious. Not something for 14 year olds. _

_My sister didn't warn us of this being a bad idea. It was around 11, this area of Sicily was densely populated with apartments that would sell for less than what it would take to furnish them. Thankfully most people chose to either leave the area on a Saturday night or stay inside so the streets were nearly empty. _

_We were deep in an alley. My sister fidgeted, she always thought before she did something. But my brother and I just did. And at the moment we just did a few lines of cocaine. Generally I chose not to do this, so don't jump to conclusions. But my sister just got a record deal and perhaps the family wouldn't be so poor anymore if she became famous. _

_What a way to celebrate. _

_Suddenly a bright light came towards us. At first I was afraid that it was a car, but it was worse. It was still a good 40 yards away from us so my brother and sister ran towards the fire ladder. My sister was nearly half way up when my brother was maybe on the third step. He turned and pointed to me._

_"Come on, Christina!" he demanded in a harsh whisper. _

_I grabbed the small bags of cocaine we had and tried to go after my brother but the light was too close. My brother made it to the top and became invisible as he laid down on the roof with my sister. I threw the bags into a trash can and hid behind it, I didn't breath. _

_The light lingered, but no one made a sound. But I knew someone was here. I was trapped, and didn't know what to do next. It was maybe a yard away now, but it couldn't have noticed me moving the trash can or my siblings running up the ladder. I heard a snicker and I let my breath out. It was over._

_The light shined on my face, and I squinted upwards. I saw dark blue behind the light, it was a police officer. _

_25 minutes later I was sitting in the police station, my hands handcuffed behind my back._

_"I was doing cocaine, not trying to kill someone. Could you take these off?" I asked boredom and sarcasm heavy in my voice._

_"You have quite a record here, Ms. Frusciante. It says you turned 16 just a few months ago and yet you've been arrested." He said, "We can't arrest you for being drugged up, but you're going to have to be picked up by a legal guardian."_

_"Yeah, I know how the procedure goes Officer" I sneered. _

_"One phone call" he handed me the phone while taking off the handcuffs. _

_My mom arrived 15 minutes after I called her. I was sitting in a cell, a sight that probably struck horror into her. Her second daughter sitting behind bars for the second time. Like having a repeated nightmare. I smiled weakly._

_"Hey mom" I said._

_She didn't respond, her lips were pulled into a straight line and a grim expression was displayed on her face. There was silence for a few minutes, even the police officer respected her and gave her a few minutes to process what she was seeing. _

_"I'm extremely disappointed in you" she finally said and it felt like being slapped across the face. _

My phone starting vibrating in my pocket and when I saw who it was I felt anger rush through me.

"Hello?" I answered rudely.

"Hey Chrissy! How did it go?" My idiot brother asked.

"Mr. Teri is enrolling me in a foreign-exchange program and mom agreed, I'm being shipped away to a different country for four months!" I nearly yelled but tried to contain my anger.

If it wasn't for this asshole I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have been out on Saturday night with my siblings snorting crack. I would have maybe gone to the movies or went shopping with my normal, sober friends as opposed to my druggie brother and nervous wreck of a sister. Hell I wish I would have just stayed in and read a book or watched TV or something! Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way, I should have been smart enough not to go out with my siblings that night.

Still, it's easier to just blame my brother.

"My deepest apologizes, little sister." Saul, my brother, commented, "You shall be missed."

"I'm not dying, Saul." I sneered, "I'm going on a vacation".

'To hell' I wanted to add but held my tongue, I'm sure that would be over-exaggerating.

"So, did he tell you where you're going?" Saul asked.

"Nah, probably somewhere really bad though. Like somewhere they send all the badass kids" I chuckled.

"Whenever you're going I'm scared for you, you're going to get like eaten or beaten or go clean on the family" Saul stated.

"Eaten maybe, beaten perhaps, go clean on the fam never" I responded quickly.

"Have you talked with Gianna?" Saul asked.

Gianna is my older sister, the nervous-wreck one. She had gone to go talk to her manager today about her brand new record deal. The one I mentioned earlier. Gianna used to sing in chorus at school and church and performed in all the school plays so of course performing was in her future. She had decided she wanted to be a singer, which I'm sure won't work out, but enough about her.

"No, did you?" I asked.

"Not yet, she seemed a little nervous this morning though I think something is wrong." Saul mumbled.

"Alright I think I see Mom coming, I gotta go Saul" I lied just to get off the phone.

"Ok, later" he said before hanging up.

But unfortunately my Mom really did come in 10 minutes and with Kyle. Kyle sat down in the backseat; obviously he had received a terrible punishment if he wasn't even going to brag about how much trouble he had just gotten in.

"How'd it go, Kyle?" I asked.

My mom started the car and there was just an awkward silence to answer my question.

"Well?" I was becoming impatient with this child.

"Aren't you going to tell your sister what your punishment is, Kyle?" Mom snapped angrily.

"I got detention for three weeks…" he mumbled.

"And?" she asked.

"I lost 10 points…" he said.

In my school you need at least 60 out of 100 points to graduate, you start with 100 and work your way down.

"Which means?" she asked.

"I can't graduate unless I take summer school" he finally spat.

I burst into laughter, "I knew it was coming! Your first year of summer school! Oh my god if only I would be in the country to see this one go down!"

"Speaking of you leaving the country, Mr. Teri is letting me pick the country. You have three options Christina." Mom told me while stopping at a red light.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Buenos Aires, Argentina" she said.

"Nope" I responded quickly, "Can't speak Spanish."

"Brussels, Belgium" she sounded a little more enthusiastic about this one, "You know your great grandfather was from Belgium".

"Ehh" I responded, uninterested, "Can't speak Dutch."

"Fine" she rolled her eyes, "Your last option is a very small city in New Jersey in the United States:.

"Hmm I've never been to the U.S. before and I can speak English" I said.

Italian, the language I've been speaking throughout the last few conversations, is my first language. Considering I live in Italy that seems pretty sensible but I picked up English through TV, magazines, school, and people. Not easy.

"That's very far, Christina…and you know I don't like the American lifestyle. You'll become lazy" she frowned, "and start acting like an _American_. You'll lose your pride in your country."

Hearing my mom in English would have sounded something along the lines of, "You lose pride in country". But thankfully I can speak fluent English.

"I'll be fine, Mom" I said.

-Joshlynn POV-

I came home from another day of school. It was pretty cold here in Wyckoff, New Jersey during January so I was anxious for Spring to finally get here. The small kitchen of my two bedroom home was warm though and I dropped my bag near the breakfast nook.

"Hey Mom" I smiled as I leaned against the island.

She had her back to me and was stirring something in a large saucepot.

"Hey, sweetie" she said in her usual sweet voice, "How was your day?"

"Normal, I got a B on my science test" I sighed.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I could have done better" I said rudely but then I realized I didn't address her compliment, "But thanks, so how was your day?"

"Good, I got a call from a man named Bernard Teri." She smiled.

"What did he want?" I asked while opening the fridge door.

"Well, he's a principal in a high school in Sicily, Italy" she said, excitement creeping up in her voice, "And he said he has a student who would be very interested in participating in a foreign exchange program".

"Wow! Italy?!" I exclaimed, "That's the farthest we've ever gotten!" I exclaimed, "Oh my god I wonder if it's a girl or a boy."

"It's a girl, and her name is Christina Frusciante." My mother explained, "She's only a few months older than you so she's already 16."

"But Mom, if we accept her then doesn't that mean I'm going to go to Italy in a few months?" I asked happily, I've never left the country before.

"Sweetie…I know that with all the other children you got to go visit their homes later but Christina is…different" she sighed.

"Oh…so I can't go to Italy?" I asked, disappointed.

I know I should be happy that we are participating in the exchange program for another year, I love meeting new people and learning about where they come from and since I'm an only child it's like having a sibling for a few months, but I kind of wished that we would take in someone else.

"Perhaps it would be better if I didn't tell you…that way you couldn't judge her." My mother said, trying to take a precaution.

"No it's fine, I want to know" I sighed, I wanted to know why I couldn't travel to such a fabulous country as Italy. I wanted to know what made this girl so different that she was preventing me from going on vacation this year.

"Christina is..." she hesitated, as if the words were hard to say, "Well she's always getting into trouble. Not only with her school but with the law."

"Oh so she's like a felon?" I asked.

"Not exactly, she hasn't hurt anyone too seriously. She's just always causing problems and rebelling and skipping school and getting into fights," as she was saying this her voice was getting quieter, "and she's a drug addict."

"A druggie?!" I exclaimed, "You…you can't allow her into my house."

"Joshlynn, this girl needs us. And who knows, maybe she'll be a great friend." My mother said, optimisms slipping into her voice.

"Maybe" I shrugged, "I'm going to go do my math homework ok, mom? Call me when dinner is ready."

"Alright I will" she whispered and I took the stairs two at a time.

Once I was in my room I thought about telling my best friends about this Christina Frusciante but decided against it. She would be going to my school, and what if my friends told someone who told someone else and soon no one would give her a chance. She'd just be the criminal drug addict from Italy.

I wonder if she even speaks English! Maybe I could tell one person, just one. Not about how she is a druggie or a criminal just that she is coming from Italy soon. I know just the person too!

Kevin Lucas.


	2. Misery loves her company

****

Ok so hopefully since your reading this you enjoyed the first chapter. I do appreciate reviews but they're not expected. Thank you. -CameelTea

* * *

When I was a child I used to imagine living in America. It's all I wanted when I was so young my age didn't even have double digits. I would dream about running on a beach in California or driving through Nevada or walking along on a busy street in New York City.

I guess I just got my wish.

In Milan I had one best friend; everyone else was just an acquaintance. He had one prized possession, his car. I could understand why, he drove everywhere. Sometimes he would drive to different countries and be gone for days, sometimes weeks, and come back with a souvenir from somewhere far like Budapest or Amsterdam. More often then not I would go along with him, like now for example.

I'm supposed to be in school right now and judging by the time I'd be sitting in my history class learning about the French Revolution. But instead I'm driving with Gustav, my best friend, to Spain. His car, a black Lexus ES he bought in 2004, was always either freezing cold or burning hot. Currently it was freezing cold and the speakers were blaring some crazy metal music. I sat there and took it, normally I liked the music but at the moment I wished it would just be quiet. Or maybe Gustav talking.

"Man, can we turn this off?" I asked.

He made a face and put it down so that it didn't feel like the car was vibrating.

"You seem down" he commented.

"I'm leaving next weekend." I sighed.

"So this might be the last time we drive to a different country for no reason?" he smirked and made it into a joke, typical Gustav.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky it will be" I teased.

"Is there nothing that could keep you in Italy?" he asked.

I loved his voice, it had a hint of a German accent and the way he pronounced words starting with C drove me insane, in a good way of course. Instead of 'can't' it would be 'kaa-nt'.

"Hmm you could drive off a cliff into the Atlantic Ocean and we could cease to exist" I joked.

"Sounds pretty morbid for such a lovely day" he frowned.

"I wish you could come with me, going to America with you would be fun." I smiled.

"Going anywhere with me is fun" he boasted.

"Will you find someone new to drive around with?" I asked with a small frown.

"Possibly" he said and suddenly pressed on the brakes.

If I wasn't wearing my seat belt I would have easily flown through the dashboard window, we were going 100 mph since it was an open country road with no one around.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"Sorry" he mumbled before lighting a cigarette, rolling down the window and turning off the air conditioner. We resumed a slow speed of 70 mph.

I sighed; it was going to be a long 4 months. My mom has already spoken with Mr. Teri and arranged everything; it's been two weeks since that dreaded meeting. I'm going to leave the country around 1 in the morning because it's a 10 hour flight and it would be convenient for the Mercer Family to pick me up in the morning so they'd come get me around 9.

"So do you know where you're going?" Gustav tried to make conversation.

"Wyckoff, New Jersey" I grimaced, "With the Mercer Family."

"Do you know what they're like?"

"They have a history of taking in foreign exchange students, the dad works for the police and the mom is a stay at home mom who before having their only daughter worked as a social worker." I smirked, "It's like checking myself into rehab or jail."

"Maybe it will be good for you" Gustav suggested.

"I've been considering suicide a lot" I sunk into my seat a little more and closed my eyes. The air outside was warm and felt amazing as it rushed past us through the open windows.

"Please don't make decisions for both of us without consulting me." Gustav stated.

I smiled, "I'm worried you'll find someone new."

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you." he smiled and put his cigarette into his other hand, the one that was on the steering wheel, and held out his empty hand. After a few seconds I gently slid my hand into his.

-Kevin POV-

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

"Who is it?" Joe asked.

"I don't care, this really isn't the time." I snapped back.

We were currently crawling around in a vent in Toronto. You see, my brothers and I are secret agents for an organization called LUCAS. It's just a coincidence that our last name is the same as our organization. At the moment we were trying to save our little brother, Nick, who was captured by a group of foreigners.

We aren't even sure what they want. But we've been able to locate a group of them in a warehouse. All we know about them so far is that they're working on something called 'The Elixir of Life' and that they're definitely European, most likely all of them are Italian. The third thing and last thing we know about them are that they've killed 12 people which is one of the main reasons I'm a little freaked out right now considering they have my little brother.

-Flashback-

Our dad was sitting at his computer and pointed out where the warehouse would be in the city. It was near a loading dock and was mainly used for storage of ship parts. But since the docks weren't getting too much attention in that area anymore, most of the parts are unneeded leaving most of the warehouses unneeded also.

"Be careful" our dad warned, "We don't know their intentions, and we don't know who they are or what they're capable of. All I want you to do is go and get a sample of this".

He pointed to a photograph of a blurred image of a man running in a large black trench coat. In his hands was a small vile, it was filled with a very dark red liquid.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"They call it 'The Elixir of Life'" he said, "It's already spread through parts of Europe. We've gotten reports of killings and people going missing throughout Italy mainly but they've struck other parts of Southern Europe."

"It's probably just some new drug." I shrugged.

"Maybe, but then why are they killing people?" Nick asked.

"Regardless of what it is, we need some" my dad restated.

-Back to the Vent-

"Answer it Kevin maybe it's Dad" Joe pestered.

We were right above the room they were keeping Nick, a small office, and luckily there was no security in the building. Another reason why I was nervous, why wouldn't there be security? Someone standing outside the room at least.

"Kevin" Joe said again.

I was trying to ignore him. How do I even get reception in here? While my brother was tied up below me and my other brother bothering me while sitting behind me I was trying to undo screws so we could get into Nick's room.

"Kevin answer the-"

"You know what Joe? Why don't you answer the phone?" I asked and shoved my phone into his hand.

Joe flipped it open, "Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Hey! How's it going?"

Pause.

"Good, Good. I'm ok, a little busy but fine."

Pause.

"Kevin? Yeah he's right here."

He poked me with the phone.

"Not now Joe" I mumbled.

"But someone wants to talk to you." he smiled.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Joshlynn" he said.

Joshlynn, of course. I should have known. Don't get me wrong I love her like a sister but she just has such an amazing talent to always call at the wrong time.

"Hey Joshlynn" I said as I snatched the phone from Joe.

"Kevin! Oh my god I just found out who is going to be my foreign exchange student!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, can I call you back in a few hours? I'm really busy, homework. Lots of homework." I lied.

"But its Friday Kevin" she sounded disappointed.

"Well I'm trying to finish a project, for science." I said.

At least that wasn't a lie; I did have a huge science projecting waiting for me when I got home.

But there was a pause and it indicated that Joshlynn was disappointed that her best friend in the whole wide universe, according to her, didn't have time at the moment to gossip about the new foreign exchange student.

"Fine, go ahead." I mumbled.

It would take me a few more minutes to undo these bolts anyway and by then she should be done.

"Well all I know so far is that she's from Italy. And that she has had a rough past but my mom says its good cause we are helping her and-" she said and I listened until I realized she had said Italy.

"She's from Italy?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Where in Italy? How old is she? What do you mean by rough past?" I asked.

"Jeez Kev, calm down." She said in a giggly voice, "She's from Milan, she just turned 16 and by rough past I mean she's gotten into fights and her Dad passed away two years ago."

"From what?" I asked.

"Not sure, I can ask for you if you want when she gets here." She offered, "Well, if she wants to talk about it I mean. I don't even know if she can speak English."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Christina, Christina Frusciante I think".

"Lovely, ok. Joshlynn I really need to call you back later. Here how about once I finish you can come over and sleepover if you want." I said hoping she would just accept my offer and leave me in peace for a few hours.

"Alright Kev." She said but I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me. I would ask her about it later, "I'll see you later tonight then."

"See you" I said in a very friendly voice before hanging up.

"Aw why did you hang up?" Joe asked.

"She's sleeping over tonight so don't worry, you'll get to talk to her." I said and the last bolt came out.

Gently I lifted the air vent and after looking down through it I could see no cameras, lasers, nothing. Quickly I jumped through the hole and landed on my feet next to Nick. He was tied to a chair, was gagged, blindfolded, had his hands tied behind his back, and his feet tied together. It would be difficult to get him out; obviously they had intentions of not doing so.

"Joe" I said and Joe leapt down also, "I want you to search the area, I'm going to stay here and untie Nick."

Nick turned and tried to make words but couldn't.

"It's ok Nick, Kevin and I are here." Joe tried to assure Nick it would be ok.

Joe quickly left and went to go explore the rest of the warehouse while I untied Nick.

"Nicholas stop squirming!" I demanded as I tried to cut the rope binding his hands with a pocket knife but the blade wasn't sharp enough and it wasn't going too well.

"Nick!" I yelled again as he yanked his hands away from me.

I grabbed them again and worked on the rope once more. I tried a different, sharper pocket knife and it worked better. The ropes fell from his hands and I went over to his feet. He quickly grabbed the blindfold and yanked it off forcefully, possibly pulling out a few strands of hair also, and then the gag.

"Bomb!" he yelled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a bomb, it's going to go off at 6:52. I'm not sure where it is but we have to get out of here" Nick told me

I dropped the knife into his lap and ran out of the room.

"Joseph!" I yelled.

"Yeah?!" I heard him yell back but it was very faint, I could barely hear him.

"Bomb!" I screamed, "Come back we have to get out of here!"

"I think I found some!" he yelled back and I groaned in frustration.

"I don't care! We have to leave!" I yelled.

"3 minutes" Nick warned as he walked out of the room, "They left through a back entrance, this way."

Nick started leading me towards a door that was hidden behind a large ship propeller.

"JOE!" Nick hollered, "Come on!!"

"One minute!" he yelled back.

"We've barely got 1 minute" Nick mumbled.

"Nick, go." I said and shoved him out the door before running towards Joe before Nick had time to argue.

"Kevin!" he whined.

"Joseph!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm, he was on the completely opposite side of the building, "We gotta go!"

"But I found some!" Joe argue with me and opened a large crate that was full of tiny vials that each held the red liquid.

I glanced down at my watch, 6:51.

"Ah we gotta go" I said quickly before grabbing a few vials along with my brother's hand.

We both ran towards the door, Nick was still standing in the doorway.

With 21 seconds left we managed to get out of the building and hide behind the next warehouse over. The explosion was louder than I expected and the ground shook beneath us like an earthquake. Smoke filled the sky and the bitter smell of fire polluted our senses.

Within minutes we could hear fire trucks and police cars heading our way so we decided it would be better if we were to get on our way. A helicopter came and we were quickly taken back to Headquarters.


End file.
